Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More
by Darkmelody0
Summary: Hinata just wants to make everyone happy, killing herself in the progress, Gaara watches the struggling girl, seeing how beautiful she is, he wants her, to bad, she doesn't want him. HinataGaara FINISHED!
1. Chapter One: Pathetic

Hello people Darkmelody here, this is my new fanfiction, because of my obbsesion of Gaara and Hinata, in my opinion the best characters.

Disclaimer: Do you think I would be on here if I owned it, no, didn't think so, I own nothing!

* * *

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

Chapter One: Pathetic

_Have to try harder,_ Hinata draws in another breath, she's so tired, but won't quit, determined to be better. _Father, I'll make you proud, I'll make you like me._ Again Hinata fights the invisible enemy in front of her with the faces of the people in her way, she's unaware of the eyes watching her every move. _Not good enough! Try harder!_

-

Gaara watches the girl not to far in front of him, to busy to notice him in the tree. He just went for his nightly walk while the rest of his team sleep peacefully, when he saw the usually meek, and weak girl, fighting somebody who isn't there, her thick jacket is on the ground, surprising him with the many curves the girl has in her simple tank top. Even from where Gaara is he can see the dark circles under the girls eyes in the candle light, he can't quiet remeber the girls name.

-

Hinata, cries in shock when one of her legs go out, landing her face first in the dirt,_ so tired_, her eyes slowly close. _NO! Get up!_ She orders herself, she can't stop not now. She uses her weakened and tired muscles to get her to her hands and knees, but her body is to tired to get herself higher than that, she needs rest, in which she hasn't had in three long days.

"Get up," she orders herself, voice small, "please get up?" Her order turns into a plea, tears start to trail down her pale cheeks. _I have to get stronger, I have to get up, I HAVE TO PROVE FATHER WRONG!_ But her attempts get her no where, she falls back to the ground weakly, _I'm useless, I'm nothing,_ more tears spill, making the dirt cake on her face.

"And I thought you were actually worth something, how pathetic," A cold voice makes it's way to Hinata's ears, she weakly looks up, her pearl colored eyes meeting a pair of cold, glass like blue eyes, she gasps in fear and cluches the dirt into her hands, this is the first time she's seen him sence the chunin exam three years ago, _he hasn't entered the recent years, why is he here?_

"L-leave m-me alone," She orders, fear numbing out all other sences, all other thoughts, she remembers seeing him kill, _he enjoyed it, couldn't get enough_, that thought alone scares Hinata beyond words. Then the thought dawns on here, _death, no more pain, my father would be happy._ Hinata's body unvoluntarily tences when the demon possesed boy kneels down beside her.

"Did you just give me an order?" He asks, venom running off his tongue, Hinata fills her lungs with air, holding it there, _everyone will be more happy if I was dead._

"Wh-what if I d-did?" She asks, but it's not sarcastic or carefree, as she had wished it to be, it was weak, scared, she's terrified none the less, but she wants to be brave, she wants to make everyone one happy. She flenches when she hears him laugh, a cold merciless laugh, that would scare even her cousin Neji.

"If that wasn't so pathetic I would kill you," He says before getting up and leaving Hinata completly alone with her sorrows. _Pathetic_, the word echo's in her mind, mocking her, more tears fall, with new streignth and renewed determination Hinata gets to her feet, _I'm not pathetic! I'll show you, I'll show everyone!_

-

Gaara is only a few steps away from the hot springs, but he stops as a voise fills the air, a voice usually full of fear, and weakness filled with bravery and hate, loud enough and clear enough to wake the whole village, her voice,

"BASTARD!"

A smirk appears on Gaara's lips, _this girl doesn't know who she's messing with.

* * *

_

I know this one was short, and kinda sucks, the others should be longer and better.


	2. Chapter Two:The Hot spring Incident

Hello people, sorry took so long to get this up, but I had places I had to go. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and say I'm sorry that the characters are gonna be a little out of character in this chapter.

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

Chapter Two:The Hot spring Incident

Hinata leaps from tree to tree, a kunai cluched tightly in her hands, close to her chest. She stops and presses her back up to a tree, her breath uneven, she uses her Byakugan, a kunai flies her way, she jumps out of the way, into the path of another. She quickly does some hand signs, the kunai hits, there's a puff of smoke, and a log is in her place. Hinata holds her breath, hiding behind a tree only a couple feet away from where she was attacked. She catches sight of Kiba, she leaps closer, hiding herself behind another tree, only a foot away. Hinata takes in a deep breath and holds it, she quickly turns and throws the kunai. She looks dumb founded as Kiba's not there. Hinata cries in surprise when a kunai is put to her throat. She quickly elbows the person in the stomach, crouches to the ground and kicks his legs out from under him, as soon as she has the person on the ground a kunai is put to the person's throat. Hinata struggles to gather her breath, but for once in years a real smile grazes her lips, _I never beat Kiba._

-

Kiba stares up at Hinata, breathing unevenly, her eyes turn back to her normal, calm eyes. Kiba notices Hinata's almost on him, she's so close. Kiba would have attacked if not for the smile on her lips, she hasn't really smiled sence forever, of cource she puts on that fake smile, he's the only one that notices it's fake, either that or nobody else really cares, but he doesn't say anything about it to Hinata, knowing that she would just say that nothings wrong, Kiba also notices the dark circles under her eyes, but again says nothing about it. Of cource Hinata's never been really cheerful, always careing for other's happieness before her own, but it seems to have gotten worce, she seems so distant, even from him and her old crush Naruto.

"I-I don't feel s-" Before Hinata can't finish her eyes close, and she falls onto Kiba's chest, the kunai falling from her hand, to the ground below. A deep blush gathers on Kiba's cheeks, he's always liked Hinata, more than anything else, and he's starting to get the feeling she feels the same, she said she got over Naruto years ago, and Kiba belives her, he hopes that he will have a chance with her, although all seems against it, she is after all part of the Hyuuga clan. Kiba picks himself up along with Hinata, _now where did Akamaru and bug freak go?_

-

Hinata's eyes flutter open, she's in a familiar setting, she looks around for a while before noticing with much distaste, that this is her own room. She groans and grabs her head, a headache starting. A sudden blush comes to her face as she remembers just what happened, she fell asleep on Kiba, _he must have returned me home._ Hinata sits up, the sheet falling down, reveiling her still in all her clothes, she runs her hands through her now long hair, she sighs in disprovement that it's not in it's usual loose ponytail, but flowing freely down her back. She looks down at her hands, _filthy_, she sighs and looks out the window, it's dark out. Hinata looks at the stars the longest time before getting up, _the hot springs would be so peaceful right now_, Hinata always hated the bath house, she always found the hot springs much better, and nobody was ever there, nobody even knew they were there, she found them when she was younger. She gathers some clothes and some candles then quietly goes down the stairs, glad that everyone else in the house hold is asleep.

-

Gaara gets up from his sitting position seeing all his comrads fast asleep, he starts his nightly walk, but unlike usual he knows exactly where he's going tonight. He leaps into a nearby tree, hopping from one to another till he gets to his destination, the training field, only it's abandoned. _I didn't scare her that badly_, he thinks back to where she called him a bastard, it took real guts to do that. His eyes dim, _stupid, weak bitch_, he jumps to the ground. Gaara starts to walk to the hot springs he found a week ago, even he, the sand demon, likes a good bath and the fact that no one knows about the hot spring is a plus for him. Gaara freezes in his spot at what he sees. The girl from last night is there, Gaara's eyes travel every amount of pale flesh visible, her head resting back on the ground, eyes closed in relaxation, lips partally open, his eyes travel down to her pale throat, slender, looking so tempting through the steam in the candle light, his eyes travel over her shoulders, down to the start of her soft breast, rising and falling in her deep breaths, only to be cut off there by the water, Gaara unaudibly growls to himself.

-

Hinata sinks a little lower in the hot water, enjoying the feeling on her cold skin. A ruffling sound fills her ears, her eyes snap open, and she grabs the kunai by her side. A full blush comes to her face at a shirtless Gaara unzipping his pants, she quickly turns her head away, _oh my god_.

"W-what are y-you doing?" She questions, surprised a word came out of her mouth at all.

-

Gaara hears the question, but continues to undress himself, not answering, the answer being obvious, he came here to bathe, he's gonna bathe.

-

Hinata looks at her towel and clothes hanging off a tree branch only two feet away, the blush on her face going three shades deeper, _he'll see me_. She jumps at the sound of splashing water, _he's in the water with me!_ Hinata takes in a deep breath and holds it, _he's only here to bathe, he probably doesn't even notice me_, she tries to tell herself. _Oh no, what if he's here to kill me for calling him a bastard last night, I can't die like this! Unclothed!_ Hinata lowers her eyes down to the water, she sinks in down to her chin and brings her legs up to her chest, her arms holding them there.

"You afraid?" Hinata squeezes her legs tighter to herself at his voice, not to far from her. "I asked you a question," she jumps, he's closer now, and his voice is harsher, Hinata eagerly nods, keeping her eyes to the steaming water below.

"P-please l-leave me a-al-alone?" Her voice shakes even more than usual, making her sound even more weak, than she is. _Go away, please just go away!_

-

Gaara smirks at her trembling words, fear, one thing he relishes seeing in another person, expecally this girl, _I still don't know her name._

"Tell me your name," it wasn't a question, it was an order, he's close enough to see the girl trembling now, trembling out of fear. The girl starts to scoot away from him, Gaara audibly growls and the girl stops in her spot. He watches as the girl squeezes herself closer, and a small whimper leaves her lips, _those soft lips_, Gaara shakes the thought out of his mind. Gaara has a great urge to touch her, to see if her skin is as soft as it looks, he growls at himself this time, he watches with amused eyes as the girl trembles more rapidly. "When I give you an order you do as you're told," Gaara finally says something, braking the silents of which she should have said her name.

"If you don't l-leave me alone I'll tell," her voice came out a little more confident, even in her obvious fear. Gaara's eyes dim, this is a threat to his plans, if he is kicked out of the village he won't be able to enter the exam, but he won't let this stupid, weak girl win.

"Tell me your name and I'll leave," Gaara makes a deal with her, pissed that he didn't get closer, but he'll have his fun.

"H-Hinata," she finally tells him. Satisfied for now Gaara gets out putting on his clothes, looking back at Hinata to see she is still looking at the water, a deep blush visible on her cheeks.

"I'll see you later, _my_ pathetic, little Hinata," he says, making sure she knows she is his, picking up his gourd, then walks away, not looking back to see the look of shock and fear on Hinata's face at the word 'my'.

* * *

Untill next time...


	3. Chapter Three: Threat

Ello everyone, sorry it took so long to get this up, but I did it, I would reply to all the reveiws but I'm sorry to say I don't have the time, but I'm very grateful for the feedback, one of the things that keeps me writing. I'm sorry this one is a little short I'm hoping the next one is to be longer and it should be updated soon, now that I'm staying home for a while.

Disclaimer: I still own absulutely nothing, but the computer I'm writing on write now.

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

Chapter Three: Threat

_My? My? My?_ Hinata sqeezes her fist to where they're white. _My?_ The thought plays in Hinata's head like a broken record, but she doesn't seem to register the thought, _my?_ Her mind goes over the scene,

_"Tell me your name and I'll leave," Hinata was quite shocked at this, but glad, because she had bluffed, she had noone to tell, no one who cared anyways, maybe Kiba, but Kiba couldn't face him, he would get himself killed if he tried. _

_"H-Hinata," she tells him, hating how her voice sounds so timid when she tries so hard to make it strong. She hears the water splash as he gets out, she relaxes slightly. Another blush comes over her as she hears him dress, then he said those words that won't leave her mind._

_"I'll see you later, my pathetic, little Hinata," she shivers at these words, fear consuming like nothing before, my? Why did he say my? And the way he said it, it was frightening to say the least, like it was drawn out from the other words, more forceful._

Hinata shakes the thoughts out of her head, _I should be training not sitting here thinking of things not important, it's just my imagination_. She sighs, not wanting to get up, latley things have been to complicated, _maybe I need more sle-_

"Hey Hinata!" A sudden yell reaches her ears, cutting her thoughts off, she looks up at Kiba, not to far away, Akamaru seen clearly peeking out of his jacket, he stops in front of her.

"Oh, hi Kiba," Hinata looks around to see Shino not there," where is Shino?" Kiba and Shino were supposed to hang out the whole day together, Kurenai-sensei's order, they are supposed to 'bond'. _"Teamwork is the most impartant thing, get close to you're comrads, they could be your savior,"_ is what Kurenai-sensei says.

"Bug freak?" He looks around as if searching for him, "I don't know, must have lost him," he scratches the back of his head with his signature grin, obviouse to the world he's lieing. He sits down on the bench beside Hinata.

-

"Hinata?" Kiba trys to get her attention, she looks up at him waitingly. _I love you, tell her!_ "I.. You want to get some Ramen? My treat," _Damn it, I should have told her!_ Kiba's heart sinks at that fake smile of her's.

"Sure," She agrees, Kiba smiles down at the smaller girl and stands up, _do you love someone?_ He wishes to ask, he wishes to confess his love to her, but decides against it.

-

Gaara watches in disgust as that mutt boy walks with Hinata, _his_ Hinata, flirting with her. Gaara wants her more and more as the minutes go by, he doesn't know why, he's layed with many girls before (Come on, you know Gaara can get laid easily, look at him, sexy, sexy beast, sorry, back to the story), some more beautiful than Hinata, and all definaitly stronger, why is this weak girl so interesting? Gaara jumps from the tree he hid in and follows them a safe distance behind, ready to kill the mutt if he gets to close.

-

Hinata sits down at the booth beside Kiba, for some reason she has this antsy feeling in her stomach, like something horrible is gonna happen, she shakes it off,_ just my imagination._

"Hey guys, what will it be?" Ayame asks, her usual cheerful smile on, Hinata hears Kiba say something, but didn't quite make it out. "Okay, and how about you?" She asks Hinata.

"Oh, I'll have the same," She tells Ayame, _I could eat anything,_ Hinata assures herself, not careing what she got.

"Okay, coming right up lovebirds," Ayame chirps turning away, Hinata's face turns a bright red,_ Kiba and I, lovebirds?_ She looks over at Kiba, he just laughs, and Hinata forces herself to do the same. Hinata look around, surprised Naruto isn't there, he usually is here at this time, instead her eyes stop on the one person she didn't want to see, Gaara, in Naruto's seat. She turns around, trying to breath, luckly he didn't see her, he was to busy glaring at the back of Kiba's head.

-

Kiba turns to look at Hinata after hearing her gasp, it's obvious she's shaken up, her breathing uneven and eyes swimming wih fear, _it's like she seen a ghost_.

"Hinata are you okay?" He asks his crush, seeing her like this scaring him, he watches as Hinata blinks a few times and evens out her breath, _What could have scared her?_

"Of cource," she answers simply, giving that fake reassuring smile, her eyes are still filled with fear, making Kiba's stomach twist. He looks around trying to find the source of Hinata's fear, his eyes widen in shock when they land on a certain kazekage glaring at him, there eyes meet for a secont, fear creeps up Kiba's back.

"Here you go," Ayame's cheerful voice snaps him out of it, _what's wrong with him, I didn't do anything._ Kiba starts to eat, feeling the glare on his back.

"Thanks for leaving me," Kiba jumps at the sudden voice of his comrad cutting through the silents, Kiba looks up at Shino innocently, scratching the back of his head, he was sure he lost Shino in the woods.

"Hi Shino," Hinata greets quietly from her seat, she gives him that fake smile before getting back to her ramen. Kiba again finds himself fixiated on Hinata, watching her take petite bites, using such manners he would never be able to posses. Shino clears his throat, making him again snap out of it.

"Oh, right, sorry," Kiba obviously lies, grinning. Shino mumbles something under his breath before walking away.

"Uh, I must be leaving as well," Kiba barely hears Hinata tell him, he watch as Hinata gets off her stool.

"Wait, I'll walk you," I tell her, she looks at me then at the ramen I haven't yet took a bite of.

"I'll be fine, you still have to eat," she assures Kiba, Kiba gives her a smile as she waves and starts walking away. Kiba then looks back at Gaara, but he's gone the chairs empty.

-

As soon as Hinata is out of Kiba's sight she starts to run, occasionally looking back having eeri feelings as if being followed, and she's even more aware of that feeling knowing Gaara is around. She glances back for the fifth time, a shiver goes up her spine, she's sure she saw something, but nothings there. She looks forward, she cries in surprise and side steps, twirling and barely misses the tree she almost ran into. She stops running, out of breath she looks around, nothing. Sighing in relief she leans back on the tree, her body instently tences, _trees don't breath_. Before Hinata can react a harsh grip is placed on her upper arm and she is spun around to face the person she was trying to get away from.

"G-go away," she tries to order, but her voice betrays her and it comes out more as a squeak than anything. Hinata places a hand on her newly sore cheek, she stands there wide eyed, _he hit me_, his movements were so fast she didn't see them. Hinata wheezes and drops to the ground as she is hit in the stomach, she sputters and caughs.

"You are not to see that mutt, do you understand?" His words are cold, merciless. Hinata daesn't answer, delivering another slap to the face, this one harder sends her to the ground. "You are mine, if you even look at another guy I'll kill them, and I'll make you suffer." It was a whisper in her ear then all of a sudden he was gone.

-

Till next time...


	4. Chapter Four: Help From The Enemy

Hi there, long time no see, I told you this one would be out sooner, not as soon as I wanted it to be but it was out sooner. I'm sorry I do want them to be longer, but school started again so I have that, homework, chores, and planning for my cousins party along with this, so it's hard to update soon and make longer chapters. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Again I tell you I own absolutely nothing, nada, zip.

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

Chapter Four: Help From The Enemy

Hinata sits there a long time, holding in the many tears she wishes to let free. _Why me?_ She mourns watching the sun disappear behind the trees that surround the village hidden in the leaves. She stands her legs feeling weak, but it doesn't stop her, she just wants to go, not knowing where, just to go somewhere.

-

Gaara sits cross-legged, eyes closed, his blood feels as if boiling, but he has a calm exterior, as always imotionless to the outside world. He can't stop seeing the mutt with his Hinata, the flea bag all over her.

"Hey Hinata!" Gaara's eyes open at the name, he looks around for where the voice came from. His eyes stop at Naruto, he sees Hinata only a few feet ahead of him, frozen it seems. Without warning Hinata runs away leaving a confused Naruto behind. _Good girl_, Gaara thinks to himself. "Hey Gaara!" Naruto starts running towards him, Gaara stands, ready to face the agrivation Naruto is to bring. "Is there something wrong with me?" Naruto asks, pointing to his face idioticly, Gaara shrugs, uncaringly, walking away, but Naruto doesn't get the picture and follows him. "I don't see why Kiba likes her, I feel kind of bad for the guy," Naruto rants, this peeks Gaara's interest though.

"Why?" Naruto looks at Gaara not sure he really heard the question, but he decides to continue anyways, he loves to talk.

"Because she's a Hyuuga, they'll never have anything together, if Hinata even knew Kiba liked her," Naruto pauses to take a breath, "the Hyuuga's will disown her if he even touched her, I bet if he ever gave her a hug her father would get rid of her, he's such a jerk, so you have to feel bad for Hinata, no matter how wierd she is."

-

Hinata stands somewhere she never thought she would, a door with her enemy just on the other side. She was standing here for a while now, gathering her courage, just to knock, _I want back down, he has to help me!_

Knock. Knock. Knock. The silence is broken, she waits for a reply, but none comes. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and turns around, her eyes downcast. She jumps at the noice of the door being thrown open.

"What?" The cold voice of her older cousin demands. Hinata quickly turns and bows to Neji, half of her glad he's there, the other half wishing he'd stayed in his room.

"I-I need your h-help," Hinata says as bravely as she can, straitening her back, and forcing herself to look the other in the eyes. Neji waits for her to continue, " please help me train harder." Her heart drops when Neji turns his back on her, her last hope gone, she couldn't tell anyone, if she told the Hokage he would tell her father, making her an even bigger disgrace. She starts to walk away, her eyes again down at the floor.

"Meet me at the training grounds in an hour," she freezes at the order, her hopes rising, _he's gonna help me!_

"Thank you so much!" She blurts out, facing her cousin, who still has his back torwards her. "I'm in your debt," she adds on quietly before almost running away to her room.

-

Neji closes his door, his mind working over time, he doesn't know why he agreed to helping his younger cousin. Of cource, it has been three years and his grudge against Hinata has been long over, but he still sees the fifteen year old girl as a weakling unfit for the main house, maybe that's why he decided to help. Neji shakes the thoughts out of his head and gets back to his book, still having plenty of time.

-

Hinata finds herself at the training grounds a little earlier than told, a water bottle in her hand, she plans on this being a long night, especially since it's Neji training her, she knows it's gonna be painful, but whatever it takes to keep Gaara away.

"You're early," Hinata jumps at his sudden words. She turns around to see Neji walking towards her, his expression as always towards her, imotionless and cold.

"Thank you again," She says bowing in respect, a part of her thought he wouldn't show up. She stops in front of her for a secont before walking past her, she gets the hint, puts her water down and follows. Neji turns towards her and gets in fighting stance, she does as well.

-

Gaara's skilled eyes watches Hinata closely, he arrived only a minute ago to find Hinata and her cousin fighting, interested Gaara didn't interfere. He remembers when he seen the battle between the two at the exam three years ago, it's obvious she has grown sence then, mently, and physically. Hinata is weaker, but stands her ground on the defensive. Her eyes widen in what Gaara takes as surprise when her cousin, the air is knocked out of her petite form, Gaara growls at this, now ready to interfere. Her cousin goes to hit her again.

-

Hinata freezes, time seems to go in slow motion as she waits for the next blow. Her heart sinks, Gaara's image flashes infront of her face.

"No," shock is appearent in both her and Neji's face as he lands on the ground, she hit him, succefully, that's impossible. "I-I-" She stops when a smirk crosses Neji's lips.

"It's late, we'll continue this tomorrow," Her cousin says standing and wiping some blood from his chin. A smile grazes her lips, a true smile, and her eyes shine brighter than they have for years.

"Thank you!"

-

Gaara watches the boy walk away, then his attention goes back to Hinata, _his_ Hinata, she opens a bottle of water, drinking greedily. Gaara silently jumps from the tree two feet behind Hinata, his eyes on the back of her pale throat, perspiration trickling down her face and kneck, glistening in the moonlight, giving her a mystical look. Gaara remembers the first time he seen the quivering girl, she's grown from then, her face more slender, older looking, she taller now, even though she's still short compared to him, her jacket even though it looks thick still can't hide her curves, her hair longer in a messy ponytail, loose strands of hair falling in her eyes, _beautiful._

-

A twig snaps making Hinata choke on her water in surprise. She looks back to see the one person she didn't want to see, Gaara. Her water bottle slips from her hands, but never lands on the ground. Hinata jumps when Gaara shows up in front of her, so close his breath mingles with hers. He drinks the last bit of water out of her water bottle that he caught, his eyes never leaving her, sending shivers up her spine. She steps back, Gaara throws the bottle to the ground, wiping some water from his chin with the back of his hand.

"Wh-what do you wan-want?" She questions, attempting to glare at the guy staring at her like a piece of meat. A smirk forms on his lips, making him look even more cruel and cold hearted than usual, his eyes trail down her body. "St-stop," Hinata orders weakly, a blush strong on her cheeks as she meekly covers herself with her arms, feeling as if he could see through her clothes. Gaara steps towards her, she goes to step back, but a firm grip one her arm stops her. She's easily pulled forward into him, his arms quickly encircle her, preventing her escape.

"I want you," his words are a dark, lustful whisper in her ear, she struggles, pushing at his chest, but his grip is strong, securing her to his body, "I get what I want."

Till next times friends and foes...


	5. Chapter Five: Fight For Innocents

I can just imagine how pissed you are all at me, it's not my fault! I swear! Blame the school, it takes all my writing time. Ow, and also blame my brother, because he's an asshole.

Disclaimer: I own Naruto... in my dreams, but in reality I own nothing, such a sad sad world :-(

Okay to the story before I'm found and murdered by one of you crazy people.

WARNING: Contains violents, and attemptive rape. (No like, no read)

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

Chapter Five: Fight For Innocents

"I want you," his words are a dark, lustful whisper in her ear, she struggles, pushing at his chest, but his grip is strong, securing her to his body, "I get what I want."

"No!" Hinata cries, her palm goes into Gaara's stomach, he lets her go, the air knocked out of him, he doubles over, a glare directed at Hinata. Gaara stands strait, Hinata gets in fighting stance,_ I will not back down_. "Stay away," her voice is low and meek, but void of any studder. Gaara doesn't seem to acknowledge her words, he walks towards her calmly, as if invited to do so, his eyes locked on hers. The intensity of Gaara's eyes burn into her own, she wishes to look away, concentrate on anything else, but refuses to let herself do so, she stands her ground. She calls on her Byakugan, hoping he will back off seeing she's serious, but no such luck, he is right in front of her. Hinata finds no other way, she strikes, but he's gone, disappeared. _Behind me_, she quickly turns, again striking, this time hitting something, but it's not flesh, it's soft and grain like, it's sand. Hinata cries in shock and tries to pull her arm away as it seems to engulf her hand, pulling her in. She thrusts her palm into the sand, she watches the rain of sand fall to the earth. Hinata doesn't have much time to catch her breath before she's defending herself again. Swirls of sand erupt from the earth, flying her way, sending her in a flurry of blocks and attacks. Hinata is now out of breath, tears start to build in her eyes as her body grows weak. "Sh-show yourself," it's more like a mumble than an order.

"I'm right behind you," Hinata jumps, eyes wide at the whisper in her ear, breath warm on her ear. She turns again striking, shivers go up her spine, her hand is in the chest of a Gaara double made out of sand. She shrinks back, heart sinking, it's smirking at her, _stop it._ "You're tired," again that voice comes from behind her," give up."

"No," again her voice is small, making more of a mumble than anything, but he's right, it is long past dark, she's been fighting forever, and Hinata can feel her energy drain. She busts his look alike, she turns around to do the same to the other, but her wrist is caught, it's not another sand look alike, it's him. Before Hinata can go to use her other hand he secures that wrist as well, trapping her arms to her sides. She weakly struggles, but finds it useless, her Byakugan is deactivated, her eyes turn back to normal as she looks at Gaara.

-

Gaara relishes the apprehensive look in her eyes, so beautiful, it fits her in everyway. She starts to struggle again, but it's obvious she was weakened by his deft skills, Gaara just pulls her into himself, closing his arms around her, her head now rests on his chest.

"No, l-let me g-go," she speaks between sobs as she becomes fretful, tears soaking his shirt. Gaara knows she can't get away now and has a feeling his Hinata knows as well, because her body is going placid on his own body, sobs shaken the smaller teen. Gaara furtively explores Hinata's body, first trailing her legs, then her fingers trace over a perfectly rounded ass, inwardly cursing when getting to that annoying jacket, but still letting his fingers trail up her side.

-

_Stupid weak girl, that's what I am, can't even defe-_ her thoughts are cut short when she's pulled back, she quickly looks at the ground, not wanting to look at the monster that won't seem to leave her alone.

-

Gaara growls to himself as the girl defiently looks at the ground rather than him, as soon as his fingers graze her chin she looks away not giving him a chance to make him look at her, her disposition seems to change ratically. Gaara tries again, this time more assertive.

-

A harsh grip is put on Hinata's chin forcing her to look up at Gaara, into those cold blue eyes. Hinata grabs his arm trying to force him away, but he's stronger than her, his grip is steady. _Stop, stop, stop!_ Hinata screams in her head, her attempts to escape becoming more desperate, but it stops, confusion comes over her as she feels warm lips on her own. _Wh-what?_ Hinata's sences jumble, and tears spill like never before, _my first kiss, stolen? No._ Hinata tries to pull away, but a grip on the back of her head keeps her there. Hinata wants to cry, she wants to scream, but Gaara's lips stop any noise, and her cries only leave access, to Gaara's aggresive, but skilled tongue. Hinata's face turns red at the intrusion and she instantly bites down.

"Bitch," Hinata falls to the ground at the force of the slap Gaara just delivered. Hinata whimpers and backs into a tree, tears still falling.

"I-I- Y-you a-are in s-s-," she burst out in quiet sobs, _this isn't supposed to happen._ She presses herself closer to the tree when Gaara steps forward. "M-my fa-father w-will kn-know about th-this," she finally chokes. Hinata feels her stomach twist when she sees Gaara smirk. _Surely he knows my father is a powerful man,_ she thinks worridly.

"Tell him," he answers carelessly, her eyes widen at this, he's calling her bluff?

"Wh-what?" Hinata eyes grow wide, she finds herself dumbfounded. She crys in fear when she's pulled to her feet by the front of her jacket, she's cornered between the tree and Gaara, he's so close she can feel his warm breath on her lips.

"I said tell him," his words are a quiet demanding whisper. Hinata shakes her head, not knowing what else to do.

"Please j-just leave me a-alone," she pleads, but sees no sympathy in Gaara's eyes, "please."

-

Gaara can't help but notice how beautiful Hinata is when she pleads, he has a strong erge to steal her lips once again, but learned from the last time. He runs a hand over her now bruised cheek, watching her wince, it's the third time he hit her there in twenty-four hours, he glares at the bruise, hating the thought that he had to damaged his own property because of her disobedience. He grabs her chin, firmly, but in his opinion gently, he stares at those perfect trembling lips, before covering them with his own. Gaara feels her small hands grip his shoulder, trying to push him off, he just smirks at this, he urges her with his tongue to let him in, but her lips are sealed. He pushes her into the tree more, making her let out a small cry.

-

Hinata cries in pain as she is squished into the tree, she again bites down on the tongue that dared to intrude, again the tongue leaves her mouth, but instead of backing off Gaara bites down harshly on her bottum lip, the disgusting taste of blood fills her mouth, she tries more desperitly to push him away. _Zzzip_, Hinata's eyes widen at the sound, gasping into the kiss as she feels hands run over her breast and flat stomach, thin material seperating skin. Finally Gaara pulls away, Hinata gasps for air, staring wide eyed at Gaara, thoughts going through her head a million miles per hour, _what's he gonna do? Why me? What did I do to him?_ A shiver goes up her spine, lips on her slender throat knocking her back into reality, something in her stomach twists, anger.

-

Gaara's eyes go wide, a sharp pain in his stomach, the bitter sweet taste of blood fills his mouth. He looks down to see a kunai in his stomach, his eyes dim at this, the girl pushes herself free. He watches the retreating girl, his face back to it's normal emotionless state. His sand swirls after her, right at her heals.

-

Hinata runs for her innocents and possibly her life. With a cry of anguish she falls the sand tightly grasped around her ankle. She desperatly tries to escape, but the sand shifts and consumes her body, pinning her to the ground, preventing any struggle. She watches with horror as Gaara walks towards her calmly, as if there isn't a kunai in his stomach, and blood wasn't staining his shirt. She lets out a meek squeek as the sand tightens around her, pushing out her air supply. Gaara looks down at Hinata with amusement as minutes pass and she struggles to breath, her lungs scream for the abuse to be over, and her vision darkens, she hears one thing before all's blank.

"Next time, you will be mine."


	6. Chapter Six: Drop Out

I'm sorry it took so long every one, and I know this one isn't that exciting it's just to get the story moving the next one will be better and hopefully out sooner.

* * *

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

Chapter Six: Drop Out

"Hinata," Hinata groans her head pounding, and body shivering, _why is it so cold?_ "Hinata wake up," She cracks open an eye, _pink?_ She allows her eyes to adjust, seeing pink hair, attached to a worried looking Sakura. "You're up!" The girl all but squeals, her expression quickly turning into that of happiness, then to curiousity. "Hinata why are you out here?" She questions, Hinata wants to tell her the truth, but nothing good would come of it.

"I-I must of past out d-during training," Hinata gives her that fake reasuring smile, Sakura takes on that motherly pose she often does, while scolding Hinata on training to hard, but Hinata isn't paying attention, she has bigger things on her mind. _Would he really... Rape me?_ Shivers go up her spine remembering the night before. "I'm sorry Sakura, I must go, goodbye," Hinata is gone before Sakura has the chance to respond. _He can't get me on Hyuuga ground..._

-

Hinata still sits fully awake on her bed though the sun has long ago went into slumber. She flinches at every creek or groan of the old building, which is the Main House. _Crash_, the unmistakible sound of glass braking comes from the hall, _no, no go away, please go away!_ It's silent, Hinata swallows a lump in her throat, standing, her legs feel weak, and feet numb. She clutches the kunai for dear life as she gets closer to her door. The door opens, not upon her will, the kunai is thrown.

"Woah!" a voice Hinata could never misplace exclaims, the figure barely dodging the sharp weapon.

"Kiba?" She asks her voice a whisper.

"Who else?" Comes his cocky response, he looks back down the hall to where the kunai aiming for him fell. "Is this what I get for coming to check up?"

"G-gomen nasai Kiba, y-you scared me," she reassures him truthfully. He goes back to pick up the weapon and softly tosses it back to Hinata, who almost drops it, but manages to get it in her grip, cutting herself in the process.

"It's been three days, where have you been?" Kiba asks, Hinata can't really see him for there is not enough light, but she's sure if there was light Kiba would not have his usual crazed grin on.

"Just here," she assures facing the ground, even though she can't see his eyes on her, she can feel them. "I-I put in extra training with Neji-nisaan," she adds, which is the truth everyday they have two hours of training, the two actually seem to be getting closer.

"Well-" Kiba pauses, trying to let the imformation sink in, but he doesn't understand, why would she be here, she avoids this place, and her and Neji training? "Remember tomorrow we have to sign up for the exam."

The gasp is unwantingly audible, she forgot all about it, a chill crawls up her spine, she shivers again the feeling reminding her of the sand creeping over her skin.

"Hinata?"

"I can't, I'm sorry Kiba, I-I can't," tears silently spill, she doesn't want to dissapoint her team, but she's just so afraid of _him_.

She knows the grip now on her shoulders isn't supposed to be as harsh as it is, "What?!" He almost yells, his grip tightening making her cringe, but doesn't make her discomfort verbal.

"G-g-gomen Kiba, please l-leave m-me," a small sob leaves her lips, if she could see she would see the shocked and hurt expression. He turns around without a word, and without looking back leaving her there alone. _It hurts, it hurts so much_, she drops to her knees, tears falling more rapidly and sobs echoing through the room,_ it hurts when fear rules your life_.

-

Kiba's heart feels as if it was wripped out by the usually very sweet, kind Hinata and put in a blender. _Please l-leave m-me_, how she say that to him, it hurt so much. His stomach twists in dispair, she is always there for Shino and himself,_ why would she drop out?

* * *

_

That's it I have to write something happy, it will be my goal, some day! 


	7. Chapter Seven: See You At The Exams

I'm so so so so so sorry!! I kinda moved, and I just got internet back, so I can update again, and again I'm sorry.

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

Chapter Seven: See You At The Exams

Gaara watches the boy leave the clan grounds, if any one saw him they would never notice with his calm expression the anger that lies beneath, courcing through his veins like poison. Even though Kiba's visit angers him, Hinata's refusal to go into the exam angers him more. Yes, he knows of the conversation, he knows of everything Hinata does in these walls, he enjoys watching her, knowing she believes she's safe, that alone is amusing to Gaara, for her to think she can escape him. He jumps from the tree, landing on solid ground. He knows he doesn't have to hurt Hinata, _why damage ones own property?_ He knows where to strike to put her in her place. She is always the one to care for others over herself, one day that will be the death of her.

-

Hinata wipes away the tears, she stands on shaky legs, firm grip on the wall, the only thing keeping her standing. She swallows a sob as she starts to walk towards the bathroom. She freezes in her spot when her door opens silently, but it reveals noone.

"H-Hello?" Silence. "Kiba?" Still nothing, but her door couldn't possibly open on it's own accord. She stares at it a long time, her eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Hyuuga," chills run up her spine at that one word, the word spoken from her most feared person.

"Hinata ru-mm!" Hinata runs at that voice, the muffled voice of her cousin, but she doesn't find herself running from the beast, but running towards him. A weak cry comes from her lips at the sight before her.

Neji lies in a pool of blood, unmoving, his arm is twisted in a way uncapable by human, broken. Tears distort Hinata's vision, she's uncapable of movement, breath hitching in her throat. Her eyes widen when sand creeps up to her elder cousin.

"Neji-niisan," She runs towards him, she cries in shock when she's restrained, sand wrapped tightly around her arms, lifting her in the air. She is held there like a cross, arms extended at her sided, feet dangling more than a few inches above the ground, and head lowered as tears never end.

If she screamed noone would come to help the Hyuuga disgrace, there was no hope, this is where she would die, in her home, in the place that most would feel safe, in her own personal hell.

A sob escapes her trembling lips when the sand curls around her chin, forcing her head up, violet tinted, pearl eyes meet with foamy, sea blue ones. She squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to look the monster in the eyes, they snap open at a pain filled cry from her elder cousin.

"St-stop, please stop," she cries as she watches, wide-eyed in horror as Neji's frame is crushed by golden grains. She looks back at the monster, the one who is responsible for Neji's pain, Gaara.

She flinches at his touch, as he wipes away the tears frow her soaked cheeks. She glances back over at Neji, seeing that the sand has left him, and gladly seeing that he is still alive. She gulps as her eyes focus back on the young man in front of her, not even a foot away.

"Why?" The question is barely audibe, but is heard none the less. Seconds go by, only the sound of the two victims, and the preditors breathing, no answer is given, but Hinata really wasn't expecting one. That doesn't stop her from continuing, if only to buy her time. "Why m-me?" No answer. "Why now?" Her voice gradually gets louder, and what surprises Hinata is the look Gaara gives, as if actually thinking of an answer.

She falls to the hard floor with a weak cry, and a soft thud. She looks up at him again, not knowing what to expect. Gaara turns around and starts to walk away, leaving a very confused Hinata.

"I'll see you at the exams," with that and a swirl of sand, the sand demon is gone.

Hinata looks over to her cousin, but the elder Hyuuga has dissapeared as well, not leaving a drop of blood behind.


	8. Chapter Eight: I Will Not Kneel

Ello everyone, things are starting to get heated, I know by the end of this chapter you are gonna hate me, you'll see why when you get there, but hey atleast I updated, and this one is longer than my last chapter.

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows I don't own this anime or these character, okay?

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

Chapter Eight: I Will Not Kneel, Team Eight Against the Sand Nins

Hinata feels insulted as she stairs down at her rice, not having the stomach to eat. Nobody, not even Neji's mother has noticed his disappearance, and when she tried to tell she was dismissed from her father, and the elders, they don't need to listen to the clan weakness. Hinata bites her lip, holding the sob back as the first of the tears fall. She quickly wipes the tears away, slamming her fist on the table she stands.

_I am a Hyuuga! I was born with worriers blood! I am not weak!_

She runs to the front door, no longer allowing her tears to fall, _I'm stronger, I trained hard. _She opens the door, her eyes go wide with shock at who stands there. Her teammates, her comrades, her friends, Kiba and Shino. Her shocked expression changes into a determined one. Kiba has a grin on his face at the sight of her, now is the time to call for back up.

_I WILL NOT KNEEL!_

-

"What?!" Kiba practically yells when Hinata is finished explaining the situation, Hinata just nods. "I-it makes sense now," Kiba thinks back to the time at the ramen shop, with Gaara looking as if ready to kill him, and Hinata thoughts of quitting the exam. "We have to tell Tsunade," Kiba exclaims, Hinata stops at this. Both Kiba and Shino stops at this action, waiting for an answer to this behavior.

"I c-can't, he has Neji, I-" Hinata cuts herself off, suddenly interested in her old beat-up shoes, Kiba growls and Shino's brows furrow. "I must fight him myself," she lifts her head up, fire that neither Neji or Shino ever seen before there, "I wi-will fight him!"

Hinata runs towards the building the exams are held out, not getting far before trailed by her teammates.

"We're by your side," Shino assures by her side, Hinata looks at him with both shock and delight. "We're teemmates," he explains, Hinata is not disappointed by his explanation, she knows Shino cares or he wouldn't get involved, and she can use all the help she can get, even if it's just support.

"And after we kick his ass you got to win the exams, so we can work together again!" Kiba puts in his word, Hinata feels more confident than ever now, her friends, both better than her, passing the exams before she could, believe in her, so she must believe in herself.

-

"Gaara why are we here so early?" The paint wearing ninja whines, only getting an icey glare for an answer from his younger brother, which successfully silences him. The eldest sibling can't hold in her laugh at the sight, her laughter only increasing when Kankuro glares at her. Temari's laugh quickly dies down at Gaara's glare, _he looks just like he did back then._ She shivers at the thought, knowing something must be disturbing her youngest sibling, and she does not have a good feeling about it.

"Gaar-" Temari is cut off by the sand, she starts to shake as it wraps around her body. _Gaara please!_ She pleads with her eyes, knowing she can't talk in this situation, fear wracking her body.

"You're hu-"

"Quiet," Gaara orders, cutting off Kankuro, his voice leaving no room for argument. Both Kankuro's and Temari's eyes widen with realization. Temari bites her lip, preventing a sound from escaping as she falls to the ground, the sand have released her.

Suspense grows as nothing happens, it's quiet, yet not quiet enough to grow suspiciousness, considering you can still hear the birds chirp, and in the distance even children playing. Temari looks back at the redheaded sand nin, _Gaara are you mistaken?_ Temari dares not voice her question, but starts to seriously doubt her brother's instincts, which have never been wrong before. _I can't sence any danger_, her eyes travel back over to her other brother, he seems just alert as her, _but can he sense anything?_

Temari's doubt is her downfall, she doesn't notice the bugs crawling up her leg, only a few, but the number slowly increasing.

Kiba smirks, having his eye on the puppet wielder, he has no grudge towards these people, he just wants to give Hinata a fighting chance, so they got to make sure to get rid of the extra people. He glares at Gaara, only a second, though he does have a grudge with that one, harming his Hinata, he would kill the Kazekage himself, if Hinata didn't want to fight him herself. He looks back at Hinata and nods, she in turn gives the signal to Shino.

A handful of kunai fly towards Gaara's back, unnoticed by all until, _thunk! thunk! thunk, thunk!_ The kunai's hit the sand, the sand sucking in the weapon's swallowing them whole. Temari and Kankuro just look in the direction in which the weapon's came. There stands a girl, a girl neither Temari or Kankaro could recall meeting, but one who obviously doesn't like Gaara.

"Hinata," One could practically hear the smirk in Gaara's words, Temari looks back at him, she's never seen him like this, such amusement in those icy eyes, and barely any malice, an unusual mix for her younger brother. _What's going on here?_

"Give him back," Gaara is internally shocked, this is not the girl from last night, her eyes have changed, the lovely fear in her eyes hidden behind determination, and that stutter she had before gone. Gaara feels no anger in the change, he liked the girl how she was before, but it's a rarety he gets a challenge, he's sure he can get the old Hinata out.

"What do you want?" Temari demands, looking at the girl with critizing eyes.

"You shouldn't worry about her, there's me to deal with," Temari looks up at those words, up in a nearby tree, she remember's this one, it's the one who beat Kankuro. A cocky smile forms on her lips, not fearing the challenge.

"Bastard!" Kankuro's voice booms, getting Temari's and Gaara's attention, he goes flying into a tree, hitting it with a soft 'ooft'. A grinning Kiba stands before him, with Akamaru barking by his side.

"Can't have you interferring," Kiba gives Hinata a look, she nods before her attention goes back to Gaara, who has turned his attention back to her as well. "Give back Neji, or we'll have to kick your ass!"

Hinata is relieved that Kiba said it for her, not thinking she could say it so well.

A booming laugh comes from Gaara, sending shivers down Hinata's back, her nerve falters, just for a second, but Neji's image pushes her fear back again, _he's counting on me!_

So the fight begins...

* * *

Told you that you would hate me, sorry for the cliffy, but it just makes everything so much more interesting . Anyways only a few more chapters till this story is over, we'll just have to see what happens till then, who knows, I might surprise myself 


	9. Chapter 9: Ready? Fight!

To the dear reader's of Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More,

I want to apologize for my lack of update and horrible ending of the story but I read this story and found that I did not really like it which has made it difficult to put the final chapter. I plan on doing a rewrite that will be more in sync with the Naruto time line (I watched it again recently and seen how off I was) and will be at least three times as good as the original, after I have completed the rewrite I will continue with the sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sorry, wish I did but don't.

* * *

Love Hurts, Lust Hurts More

Chapter Nine: Ready? Fight!

A booming laugh comes from Gaara, sending shivers down Hinata's back, her nerve falters, just for a second, but Neji's image pushes her fear back again, he's counting on me!

So the fight begins...

"Byakugan," an eminently amount of chakra awakens Hinata's sight beyond all others. Her focus is on the red headed demon carrier and only him. She races, more fierce than ever before, towards the other.

Gaara makes no move as the girl comes at him, her speed steadily picking up as she runs. She strikes, the sand coming up to meet the attack, she jumps back and charges again. Hinata goes to strike again, once, twice, three times, all deflected by golden sand.

Hinata jumps back, the youngest sand nin turning onto the offensive, a large wave of sand crashes where she was seconds ago. Another wave of sand comes her way, she dodges to the side, the Hyuuga heiress gasps as the sand follows her, keeping her on the constant move. The one big wave of sand breaks off to four tendrils, making the pale girl worry. A hand flies out, grabbing the small girl's ankle pulling her to the ground, a secont later the sand that was following her crashes into a tree making it sway. Blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit came into view, but there is no time for a hello emedietly Hinata has to roll out of the way of another attack.

"What the hell is going on!?" The brash question is undoubtfully asked by Naruto, and much like most things the blue eyed boy says it is ignored, and the battle continues.

While Gaara are in a game of cat and mouse, another battle has been finished.

The oldest ninja from the sand can no longer lift her weapon, it being to heavy without chakra. The fight ended even before it began. Now the two ninja stand facing another, Temari wondering if the other is gonna attack while she is weak and Shino staying alert just in case the blond before him has something else up her sleeve.

Kiba and Kankuro's battle is no less than interesting, Kiba has managed to crush Kankuro's puppet Kuroari but has been injured himself.

Hinata is still on the run, but now instead of running away from Gaara, she is heading streight for him. Hinata leaps into a tree just before the sand wielder, though sadly her plan did not work, the sand stops just short before Gaara and bolts up towards her. Hinata gets just a glance at the smug looking kazekage, he doesn't even make a move as the sand chases her down like an animal, just stands there arms crossed over his chest, teal eyes on her retreating form.

"Stay out of this," Gaara tells Naruto when he tries to intervien for a second time.

"Enough!" The bellow was not from Naruto, it was feminine, a woman's voice but not a sound had left Hinata's lips and the same went for Temari, no it was the hokage.

All stopped what they were doing instead opting to stare at the furies, big-breasted woman.

"I demand to know what is going on here," There is fire burning those amber eyes.

Shino is the first to talk, having to clear his throat first.

"It seems that the Kazekage has been harrassing Hinata, and has even went far enough to threaten to hurt a member of her family, we found the best way to solve the problem is to allow her to face him." Shino says logically in his monotone, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"Is this some kind of joke, the Kazekage is an alley of ours I don't believe he would throw that away to harrass one of our ninjas!" Hinata flinched at the hokage's harsh words, Tsunade is a wonderful hokage but of cource she would take Gaara's side, and for this Hinata could not blame her.

"I-I," Hinata takes a moment to compose herself, everyones attention on her," Maybe I o-over reacted."

"What?!" Kiba looks absolutely furious.

Hinata looks towards the kazakage.

"I apologize for trou-troubling you," she bows.

"Good, now for the reason I'm here, Neji has requested your presents," there is a gasp, and even Shino looks shocked at the words just spoken. "Kazekage you may continue on your way, as for you Shino, Kiba, Naruto, go home I will call for you later today."

Soon it is just the Hyuuga heir and Kazekage left in front of the building, everyone else waiting to take the exams having not shown up yet or waiting inside.

"Where's Neji?" Hinata questions.

"He is in the hospital," That's the only answer before Tsundae turns her back to the younger ninja and starts to walk away, Hinata follows. "I'm sorry," It was a silent walk until the hospital came into view, "I know what has happened, what the Kazekage has put you through but right now we need the allience."

"I understand," Tsunade froze at Hinata's words, she turned to face the teen.

"Thank you, I promise he can no longer bother you he is to go home right after the exams, but to make sure there is no more harm you cannot participate," The hokage's smirk turns into a frown, Hinata smiles reassuringly.

"I'll win it next time."

* * *

I want to ay sorry again for the crappy ending, I'll do better next time, promise!!


End file.
